A Walk in Daylight
by ShadeyMike
Summary: There's a new vampire in Forks, while the Cullen's are away he trys not to make himself known. But Bella knows to much about his kind to mistake him for anything else. Who is he? And what is he doing in Forks? First Twilight Story, you know the pairings


_Hey there every buddy! This is officially my first Twilight story, so don't expect much. If you don't like it I'm sorry I couldn't please you but please… no flames. I despise people who do nothing but waste there time telling others how much they hate this story. I am pretty sure we all have more important things to do then listen to others curse. Now on to the story itself, this is taking place a few weeks after New Moon even though I have already read all three books and am waiting patiently for the fourth I just feel the story line fits into the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ book. Now… lets start reading shall we?_

**Chapter 1: Those Sunny Days I Hate**

My mind was blank as I twisted and turned in my bed, only to realize that the sun was shining down on my face through the opening in the blinds. Just as Alice had predicted the day would be sunny, I remember when I used to love the heat and brightness but now that I had found my one true love, I met these days with boring depression.

The Cullen's had picked this week to take a long family trip out into the mountains for 'hiking'. It was good that they did this yes, because in all honestly they had to be dieing of thirst. Edward had not informed me of any of his brothers or sisters hunting since the trip to Italy. I felt selfish but I knew I would rather nuzzle up against my thirsty vampire then sit and wait for a refreshed one to return.

Charlie had released me of my punishment on 'good behavior', but I am not as stupid as he may have thought. He was letting me go because he knew Edward wouldn't be around for the next week and he wanted me to go out to La Push and see the boy he thought was right for me. My god if he only knew how wrong he could be, Jacob Black was far from the right boy for me. In fact since his little 'performance' a few weeks back I wouldn't see him if he paid me.

But somehow every time I think of how angry I got at Jake I am bombarded with the picture of his pain struck face disappearing into the forest. I tried to hate him for what he did but I felt so bad for the way he looked the last time I had spoken to him. No! No time to think of seeing the wolves this day, he probably was doing something with his pack anyway.

As I lazily got out of my to comfortable bed and slipped on a simple blue jeans and black t-shirt outfit, my eyes kept looking around the room expecting to see his perfect face somewhere. But every time I did I was met with a blow to the now fixed hole in my chest. I missed him every second he was away, but he needed to be feeding. The poor guy looked like he was dieing the night he told me he would be gone for a week.

"Bells you up?" called the familiar voice of Charlie.

What time was it really? It was a Saturday I know that, but usually Charlie would have left to go play cards or something with his friends from the station. Maybe he was going fishing today? I sure didn't want to hear about how he wanted me to go out and see some people.

"Yeah I'm up!" I called back down to him.

"Better get ready kiddo! You're going to be late!"

Late? Late for what? Wait… Saturday… Charlie is already up… work! The Newton's were expecting me to show up today! Holy crap I don't have time to think I needed to be there in… 30 minutes. Damn I am late.

As I through a few things into my pockets and zoomed out my door to the hallway I saw Charlie just about to leave. He gave me a slight smile, he always seemed so much happier when Edward was away, I wish he could just accept that I was never going to be with any other person but my cold skinned boyfriend.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked him as I threw a toaster pastry into the microwave, no time to make eggs or bacon.

"I am heading down to La Push to spend some time with Billy. The Clearwater's are coming over tonight for some of his famous Spaghetti. I thought maybe me and him could go out fishing for a bit."

I could see it in his eyes when he said there names. Charlie was still hurt from the death of Harry; I will always feel sad seeing Charlie look that way. That day is so clear in my mind, the way both Billy and Charlie looked after Harry passed away from a surprise heart attack. It was good that Billy spent so much time with Harry's family; they were good people going through hard times.

"That's nice dad, have fun."

"Actually I was wondering if you would come over later for an old time dinner like we did before Harry… died."

I sighed slightly; it would make Charlie happy to have an old dinner like back then. But I didn't want to see Jacob; I couldn't face him after the way we both acted.

"Actually… I umm… oh I was going out with Angela and Ben down to see a movie and maybe dinner. I'm sorry… I could cancel it if you want?"

I knew how Charlie felt about me seeing school friends that didn't have Cullen as a last name. Even if he did like Alice he wasn't all too sure about me going out with her.

"Angela and Ben? Well its ok Bells, are you sure you want to go out with them tonight its fine with me." he flashed me a cheesy grin that made me laugh slightly.

I always liked these little moments me and Charlie could have like we did when I first came to Forks. We were close back then but since he became more of an enemy to my boyfriend then a friend to me we rarely had them.

I just nodded and waved by to him from the window as he jumped into the cruiser and headed up to La Push. I sighed and looked at the clock, I did have an outing planned this evening with Angela but we wouldn't be gone to long, just out to the movies. I wasn't sure if we would get it done though, her and Ben liked spending time alone together. I respected that, they were only human.

I laughed under my breath at that little comment, I must be losing my mind, 'only' human, I am 'only' human and it gets in the way of a lot of things I wish I could do with Edward that other couples could.

"Damn it Bella! No time to think your going to be late!" I cursed to myself as I took the still hot toaster pastry from the microwave and ran out to my ancient truck.

Like usual the load monster inside of my truck's engine roared to life and took me on a slow 40 mile per hour ride down to the Newton's store. If there was one true thing about my truck was that I could always relay on her, I just wish I wasn't so cruel to the radio in the bad days. I shuddered remembering those times; I wish I didn't dwindle so much on the past.

It only took 15 minutes for me to reach the Newton's and I had another five before my shift started. So I zipped inside and was greeted by Mike. He gave me a slight smile as I jumped behind the counter. He and I did the small talk we used to do back when he had the large crush on me. Today seemed to be going great, Charlie was treating me like his daughter again, and Mike was speaking to me as if we never had a fight in our lives. He smiled at me constantly and blushed slightly when I said little things he found embarrassing.

This was what it was like for a few hours, the skies were bright and the sun seemed to shine down through the store. But as I let out a happy sigh a sound entered my ears that nearly made me choke on the bottle of water I had put up to my lips.

"Who in god's name is that?" Mike gawked from beside me.

I looked out the window to see a Harley Davidson parked next to my ancient truck. I was afraid it was Jacob's bike but his was too old to be this good looking. It was all black with red graphics on the side; they were shaped as a spider web. On the headlight of the bike was a graphic of a skull, the man on the Harley looked like a giant. He had to be standing three heads taller then Mike as he entered the store. He wore fresh blue jeans and large black laced boots that clunked along the tile floor softly. With a leather jacket adoring silver pins and small spikes on his shoulders and a white t-shirt with a skull graphic similar to his bikes headlight on his chest, he gave away the bad boy biker look nicely. He wore old worn out gloves, the showed his ghost white knuckles, and a white and black bandana around his forehead that made him more ominous. The stranger's eyes were a glassy blue, almost ice like; his skin was pale, extremely pale, and so familiar to my eyes that I found it casual but took me a minute to realize he wasn't a Cullen. To finish off the man's look he had jet black hair, short and spiked out in a crazy style I had once seen on a commercial during one of Charlie's games.

The man approached the counter very quickly, but with a casual glance down at me. When I looked into his eyes I nearly feel back, he was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, but not as perfect as my Edward, he was close to that look though. He placed his hands on the counter and gave me a smirk, his lips seeming to curve up perfectly, and then I realized I was gawking and turned away, my cheeks flushing red. Mike came to the register with a low glare, apparently he didn't like the way the man was looking at me.

"Good afternoon, may I assist you with something?" he spoke trying to keep a small smile on his lips; it didn't fit right with his cold glare.

The stranger could not be older then me but he seemed so much taller and mature that he could easily pull off 21.

"Actually you can sir. As you can see my gloves are a little worn and torn. Can you assist me in finding a new pair?" his voice was soft and didn't really fit his ominous look, he sound to close to a Cullen to not be one.

Mike seemed dumb founded by his politeness; he instantly put on a large smile and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah sure follow me."

Mike led him around the counter and down an isle I had cleaned earlier. The man followed quickly and stuck a few paces behind him; he seemed so anxious to speed up but kept his nice smirk on. I watched him with amusement, could he be? Is it possible another had come into town? No he couldn't be… he was to nice, the ones I had met would have attacked by now except for the Cullen's.

"What's your name stranger? Are you new in town?" I heard Mike ask with amusement.

"David, David Haas, and yes I am thanks for asking. I just moved here from Nevada. Made the trip on my Harley out there." he seemed proud of that.

"You can't be older then 18 did you move up here by yourself?"

"Actually yes I did… my parents are… back in Nevada. I am 18 yes but I thought of traveling around, I heard about Forks and so I wanted to stop by it for a while."

Mike laughed out load, "Man, you must have seen a lot on the roads. But sorry to disappoint you David there aren't nothing in Forks but rain and forest, and neither of them together." 

David laughed softly and nodded, "I know, but I'm a big fan of the dark… this sunny stuff aint my style, it is cloudy a lot am I correct?" 

Mike just laughed and nodded "Your right a hundred times over, this has to be the brightest day in months."

David smiled and said something under his breath I couldn't understand. My theories of him being a … vampire were incorrect. He was in the sunshine and he didn't sparkle one tiny bit. He must just be one attractively pale human. David approached the counter with a pair of brand new biker gloves, he tossed the other one in the trash can nearby, and his palms were very pale and slender. I gave him a slight smiled and rang up the charge.

"Well hello there… what may your name be?" he asked with a soft laugh, I noticed his laugh sounded like angelic bells.

"B-B-Bella… Isabella Swan." I choked out as I hid my face behind my hair, Edward always hated when I did that.

Mike seemed a little peeved at the way I was acting towards David and scrunched up his nose, but he sighed and hung his head low backing away. David extended his pale hand out to me; I took it with a small smile. His skin was hard, like a rock, and icy cold. This was too similar to what I feared; I pulled away quickly and slid my hand into my jeans pocket.

"I'm not going to bite…" he joked.

I laughed and pushed my hair out of my eyes. But then I looked up to his face, it was scrunched up in disgust. He put his hand to his nose and coughed as if he just smelled a rotting corpse. I gasped and shook my head, no way, there's no way he could be one of them! I saw him in broad daylight! He has to have some sort of allergy to strawberry's that has to be it. He took the gloves up quickly and left the exact amount of money on the counter. He almost ran out of the store, his jaw clenched together and his eyes almost fearful. He kept his hand over his mouth until in the daylight; I heard him hack and cough.

"Sir? Are you ok?" I heard Mike call out to him.

He shook his head and jumped onto his Harley slipping the gloves into his pocket, he zoomed out of the parking lot nearly crashing into my ancient truck on his way out. I just stood there in shock my legs trembling. Could there be another vampire in Forks?


End file.
